


Check And Mate

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Boyking!Sam, F/M, Fingering, Forced Sex, Fucking, Gore, Knotting, Mating, Murder, NSFW, Oral, Rape, Rough Sex, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Sex, Sexual Assault, Smut, dark!fic, dub con, non con, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Boyking!Sam has gotten used to going it alone, unable to trust anyone long enough to build a solid relationship. He’s feared by demons and humans alike, and Dean has long since gone. He finds an injured Omega while out walking, saving her from a pack of Alphas, although she was holding her own, and takes her in. She’s in heat, and Sam might just have found the queen to his king. Written for @spnabobingo.Square filled: Dark fic





	Check And Mate

 

 

Sam thrust into the beta beneath him, silencing her mewls with his large hand over her mouth. She was tired, but he wasn’t done, and he wasn’t about to release her until he got his pleasure. Her begging pleas that she couldn’t come any more fell on deaf ears, and Sam ignored her cries not stopping in his hard, bruising thrusts.

With a final roar, he sank into her to the hilt, his thick cock pumping ropes of come into her tiny body, and she passed out, her breathing finally steady and her cries no long irking him. Sam pulled away, not caring what she decided to do now.

The woman was only one of many, and he didn’t even know her name. To be honest, he rarely asked for anyone’s names these days - he only worried about what they could do for him. Most people trembled in his presence, as he’d fulfilled his true destiny and taken the crown of thorns left as his legacy.

Once upon a time, he would have wanted to cuddle with his lover, to soothe her aches and cramps from his usual rough lovemaking. But now, he took what he wanted and there was no afterthought. Betas wouldn’t take his knot, and there were no Omegas left in this dim, broken world.

Dean had abandoned him long ago, deciding that his brother was a little too much monster for him. Sam had begged for him to stay, to keep him on the steady, moral path, but the elder Winchester hadn’t been able to deal with it. When Sam had gotten the call from Bobby, that Dean had been killed, the younger brother took it as the ultimate betrayal.

They were supposed to die together, side by side, in a blaze of glory, but Dean had  _ stolen _ that from him. In his grief, Sam tore the underworld apart, trying to find his brother’s soul and return him to life, but it wasn’t going to be done with so little power.

And by the time Sam had given into his dark urges, it was too late. Dean’s soul was out of his reach, and all he had left was his own dark path.

The woman groaned, turning over as she recovered from the harsh fuck with the boy king, and her sultry smile was focused on him. “My lord,” she whispered, eyes flashing black, and Sam was reminded of the demon Ruby, the one who’d told him she could help him save his brother, but then she had betrayed him too.

They were all dead now.

Throwing out his hand, Sam’s rage got the better of him, and the demon bitch screamed in pain, her insides flashing gold as Sam destroyed her with a simple thought. Her corpse fell back onto the bed, and he walked away, needed a fresh change of scenery.

He’d wandered the world, finding it empty, void of anything that gave him pleasure. He couldn’t trust anyone, and didn’t find solace in the company of humans, or demons. The boy king was alone, despite the numbers that flocked to serve at his feet. One place often only lasted a few days, and Sam was moving on again, aimlessly wandering through a field of death that the world had become.

Lucifer had never gotten free. But he didn’t need to. Sam’s power was greatly outmatched by his, and the demon Croatoan virus had done the job Lucifer was no longer needed for. The world had destroyed itself in the end, and few were left standing.

This week, Sam was in New York - or what was left of it. Great buildings towered, empty on the skyline, windows broken and walls crumbling. He found things that he wanted, and killed demons to sustain his power, although he’d grown beyond the limits of what demon blood could do for him. Now it was just the life he needed, the sacrifice of an unwilling victim.

But the city was boring him now. There were too few humans left to entertain him, and too many demons that grovelled at his feet. Their subservience sickened and bored him.

He could have travelled instantly, using the power granted to him by embracing the darkness of his life, but a small part of Sam longed for the old days, driving down the freeway with his brother next to him. Nostalgia was a powerful ally, and he quickly hotwired a car, a Buick LeSabre  that had seen far better days, but ran smoothly.

Speed limits didn’t really apply after the world had ended, so Sam put his foot down, cruising through broken streets and onto empty highways, avoiding the odd abandoned vehicle and corpse as he drove. He had all the windows down, allowing the night air to sweep through his hair, soothe his tension away, while the radio played a cassette of Bob Seger’s greatest hits.

He liked these moments. When he was alone, without snivelling demons or frightened humans to distract him. It was the downfall of power, of invincibility; loneliness. Sam couldn’t trust anyone, couldn’t have anyone close to him, and as a result, the power he’d gained left him in near isolation. Sure, he took what he wanted, and did as he please but… without companionship…

There wasn’t even the option of dying for him, not now. He would have happily joined Dean in their forever after, the world waiting for them in Heaven. But Dean was gone, his soul destroyed, and Heaven was a far off place that Sam could never touch now.

The sun started to pull over the horizon as he drove west, illuminating the sky behind him, flooding his rearview mirror with light. It made him squint as he pulled off the road, spotting a quiet hamlet of little houses, all clustered together. Like everywhere in this world, they were abandoned, without life - to the point that one lawn had three or four rotting corpses strewn across the once pristine grass, which was now overgrown and wild.

He didn’t have a desperate need to sleep, but Sam enjoyed it. Sleep was a brief respite from the world he was trapped in, alone, and it took him away from the path he’d followed into darkness. Ruling wasn’t his thing, although he desired the control it brought, but with barely anyone left on the planet, there wasn’t exactly a lot to rule over. Demons came to him, and he did what he had to, but for the most part, Sam wandered.

There was one house with useable rooms in the small hustle of a village, once he’d moved the corpses of the residents. It looked like this had been one of the places the horde had visited, as the bodies were almost mutilated beyond recognition - probably ridden hard, tortured and discarded. The new world order. A painful death for those who did not have the sense to survive.

Sam didn’t care about any of that anymore. Once he’d been driven to save everyone, to preserve every innocent life, but when everything had been taken from him, he stopped. The demon blood and power that he filled himself with, had chipped away at his humanity. He was fairly certain he still had his soul, but it was so swathed in blackness, and blood, that it didn’t mean much of anything.

The sun was fully over the horizon now, flooding the little valley with light, and Sam drew the curtains in the master bedroom of the house and curled up in the bed, fully dressed, ignoring the musty scent of sheets that had been lingering too long.

He didn’t care how long he slept, and when he felt refreshed enough, he abandoned the house once more, leaving the village as the afternoon drew into evening. On the road again, he kept going, not caring about his destination. Something would catch his attention, and he’d stop, but until then, he kept his foot down.

The Buick ran out of gas somewhere near Canton, Ohio, just over the border. Sam dumped it, continuing on foot towards the town, his hands buried deep in his jacket pockets as he walked. For a while, he kept to the main road, used to seeing little of anything alive. Deer and rabbits dashed across his path, and Sam ignored them.

Nature was slowly reclaiming the planet. Demons would survive and humans would probably build again. And Sam would be there through all of it. He’d probably watch the world die again.

A scream echoed through the forest, spilling out onto the highway, and Sam stopped, frowning. It wasn’t unusual to hear such a noise, but the way it reverberated through him drew his curiosity, and he turned, moving into the woodlands. The trees were thick, and the leaves even thicker, rustling in the breeze.

He listened as he moved silently, searching for the source of the scream. About a hundred meters ahead, he saw movement, in a clearing filled with the flickering light of campfire.

“Hold her still,” a voice growled, and Sam glided over the leafy floor, coming to stop behind the trunk of a pine tree. He didn’t need to hide - his presence went unnoticed until he deemed otherwise.

Four men - not demons, he could tell - had a woman pinned to the muddy forest floor. She was naked, her hair a mess, and she was sweating profusely, struggling against their hold. There were numerous injuries on her body, mostly superficial, but some bleeding quite badly.

She screamed again, her face twisted in anger - there was no fear on her face. Pure outrage pulsed from her, invading Sam’s heightened senses as he watched from the edge of the woods. He felt his cock swell in his pants, responding to the sight of her sleek, nude form.

“You may as well shut your mouth,” one of the men growled, using his knee to pin her wrist. There was a slight crunch, and she keened in pain, the fury in her only growing stronger. “No one’s gonna hear you when we’re knotting you, pretty girl.”

Sam frowned.  _ Knotting? _ He scented the air, smelling it fresh and clear; the girl was an Omega, and she was close, if not in heat. Her scent was intriguing, causing a twisted and unpleasant sensation in his belly. His cock was aching now, and he unconsciously tasted the air.

“Look how fuckin’ wet she is,” another man chuckled, his filthy fingers pressing at the space between her legs, and her struggles renewed. “You havin’ first crack?” He asked the man holding her right leg, who grinned, showing the gaps in his teeth. “Go on, show ‘er your cock. Bet she’ll love it.”

The girl bit at the air and fought as hard as she could, but she was no match for four Alphas. As the man shifted, using his big hands to pin her hips, she screeched with rage, offering threats of death that Sam couldn’t help but smile at. Her eyes were wide, and her chest was heaving, as the Alpha pressed into her.

Something in the atmosphere shifted, and she released a noise of pain that made Sam’s spine go stiff. Her anger became his, and he stepped from the shadows, unaware of what was even driving his intervention.

“Who the fuck’re you?” the one pinning her wrist with his knee asked, and the one between her legs turned, his cock in his hand as he stared at the newcomer in bewilderment. Sam opened his mouth to speak, to introduce himself, but the girl had seen her opportunity.

Her left leg snapped upwards, and she caught the one about to fuck her in the jaw, shattering it with the heel of her foot. The movement invoked chaos, as the three others yelled in outrage and Sam stood where he was, watching.

She was magnificent. Almost wild, tearing herself from their hold, scratching, biting and punching at her attackers. When one of them seized her from behind, pinning her arms to her back, she continued to fight, even when it became clear she was no match for them in strength.

“See what you fuckin’ did?” the man with shattered jaw snarled, his words messed up by the injury to his face. “Took us days to hunt this one, and you just stroll in here -”

Sam moved forward, raising his hand with a malicious smile on his face. “Silence,” he commanded, twisting his fingers, and the Alpha’s shattered jaw was the last of his problems, as his neck snapped with an ugly, audible crunch, and he fell to the floor. The three other men, two of whom had the Omega pinned between them, stared in shock at the sudden dispatch of their friend.

The Omega was panting, struggling still, her eyes on Sam - but there was still no fear there. No anger towards him either. He wasn’t intending to be the white knight - far from it. Her soul was calling to him, and these men were an obstacle to finding out why.

“You killed Jim!” The cry of outrage came from the man stood closest to him, and he charged Sam, finding himself quickly encased in the larger man’s hold, fingers digging into his throat painfully.

Sam hadn’t killed a human in a while. He had forgotten how enjoyable it could be.

Blood coated his fingers as he punched his hand through the Alpha’s rib cage, enclosing his fist around the man’s heart. It continued to pump, struggling to get the blood through his tight grip and his victim gasped, blood trickling from the corners of his mouth. With one swift action, Sam ripped his heart out, letting the corpse fall to the floor on top of “Jim” and eyed the still-pumping organ with disinterest.

The remaining two men looked down at the Omega between them, clearly trying to decide whether it was worth fighting for their prize. Sam dumped the heart into the mud, smiling at them, eyes dark as he raised his hand, blood dripping from his finger as he pointed at them.

“She doesn’t belong to you,” he stated, tilting his head to the side.

Seconds ticked by, and the men made their choice. They released the Omega, who immediately spun on her heel, putting her back to Sam and baring her teeth at the men who’d attacked her. Sam chuckled at her bravery - not many would dare to turn their back on the boy king - watching as the men bolted.

He concentrated, spreading his fingers wide, summoning the darkness that swirled in his soul, and both men crumpled into boneless piles at the edge of the clearing, their screams of pain cut short by death.

All that remained was the Omega.

She stood straight, turning to face him, apparently not in the slightest bit bothered by her own nudity. She scented the air, looking him up and down, obviously trying to ascertain who he was. Was she feral? Sam had been under the impression there were no Omegas left.

“You’re him,” she whispered, a tiny tendril of fear creeping into her scent. So, she knew who he was. “Sam Winchester.”

He cocked his head again, contemplating her. “You’ve heard of me?”

“I heard about a hunter gone dark. The reason for all…” she gestured around her, he assumed to the state of the world. “This. The apocalypse.”

Sam shrugged - he’d long stopped caring about his involvement in the end of the world. “If that’s what you’ve heard.” The Omega narrowed her eyes, standing her ground. Although she was scared, she was brave, and didn’t look to be backing down. Maybe the world had hardened her, or maybe she was deeply stupid, but Sam was intrigued all the same. It had been a long time since he’d found a woman so desirable. “You’re Omega.”

She nodded. “I’m Y/N.”

He hummed, looking her over. “Forgive me. I didn’t think there were any left.”

“There’s not,” she breathed, walking around him. “I’m the only one. That’s why  _ they _ wanted me.”

“They wanted to knot you,” Sam stated, following her with his eyes.

“They wouldn’t have gotten that far,” she spat, her posture turning offensive. Sam chuckled under his breath, moving faster than she could track. His fingers were around her throat, loosely, enough make her feel the pinch of his power. She didn’t struggle, but kept her eyes locked on his, and his body responded at the close proximity.

“Will I?” he challenged, and her body jolted in rebellion. Sam leaned in, scenting her closely, running his tongue along her jaw and tasting her sweat. “Your scent… it’s intoxicating.”

There was a second he thought she might fight, until she mewled, lifting her chin, offering him more of her throat. The smirk on his face was firmly rooted as he pushed her back, pinning her against the side of a tree. It couldn’t have been comfortable, but she made no move to protest. Growing closer, his cock pulsed in his pants, making him groan as he rolled his hips into her.

“Would you fight me?” he asked. She stared at him, the defiance clear in her eyes, but she betrayed nothing with her voice or her body. Sam ran his hand down her collarbone, evoking a shiver from her, even as the drying blood on his fingers coated her skin. “You are… beautiful. Untouched.” His eyes glittered, black briefly swallowing the kaleidoscope hazel. “You’ve never taken an Alpha knot, have you?”

She shook her head, and that thin sliver of fear blossomed in her scent, and Sam inhaled it all, letting it fill him until he was hard and hot and needy. He growled, pressing his whole body against her, allowing only the briefest space so he could push his hands between her thighs.

“Are you in heat, Omega? You smell close,” he murmured, his fingers parting her folds easily, her juices cleaning him of the blood that still coated his hand. “And you’re so wet. Was it the rape? Did it make you wetter? Thinking of an Alpha forcing his knot inside you?” Y/N was panting now, strung up like a puppet against the tree, completely in his power. “Hmmmm.”

He swiped at her clit, making her yelp, before withdrawing his hand and licking it clean of her essence, and the blood that lingered there. A dangerous look crossed his face, and he offered her a single red digit, pressing it against her swollen lips.

“Taste the lives of the men that hurt you,” he commanded, and for a moment, he thought she might fight him. Her eyes glittered with malice, directed at him or them, he wasn’t sure, but then, she opened her mouth. Sam slowly slid his finger between them, feeling her tongue graze over his skin, and he wasn’t sure he’d ever been this hard in his life.

Y/N moaned around his finger, and Sam pulled it free, his own breathing coming in quick pants. He leaned in, crushing his mouth against hers, stroking the inside of her cheeks with his tongue until he could feel her little hands pressing against his chest.

Of course, she needed to breath.

She gasped when he released her, and he pulled back, smiling at her. Her arousal was pungent in the air, and when she dropped to her knees, fingers scrabbling for his pants, he didn’t refuse her. The relief when his cock was freed from the confines of material was enough to make him moan, even when the instant brought the warmth of her mouth surrounding him. 

Her tongue was liquid fire on his dick, tracing patterns as she took him deeper. His fingers curled through her hair, not caring that she was dirty, finding knots obstructing his hold on her. He tugged, harshly, making her cry out around his cock, but that only made him want more. Her doe eyes were watery as she looked up at him, her hands spread over his thighs, clutching the denim fabric of his pants as she bobbed up and down on his cock.

Sam wasn’t about to ask permission. He didn’t care. All he could feel right now, was that this woman, this Omega, belonged to him, and he had every right to lay claim to her.

With a hard thrust, he fucked into her mouth, making her gag, and the stimulation of her throat closing around his length was exquisite. To her credit, she didn’t pull away, although she closed her eyes against his onslaught, using the minimal amount of leverage she had with her hands to push against him. Sam threw his head back, dragging his cock back through her lips, until only the tip remained. Saliva dribbled from the corners of her mouth, coating him and he could feel it dripping down his balls as he slammed back into her again. This time, she made a noise, choking as he held himself flush against her face, the tip of his cock bulging in her throat as he came hard. Y/N swallowed as much as she could, making muffled noises against him.

He held it for a few seconds, feeling the hot breath puffing across his groin from her nostrils, and when he pulled away again, she almost fell forward, gasping for breath. Sam smiled, releasing her entirely, his cock still hard and bobbing as he stepped away.

“I’m going to keep you,” he informed her, no doubt in his voice. From her knees in the mud, Y/N looked up at him with flushed cheeks and tears in her eyes, but she responded with nod, even as she stroked her own sore throat.

Sam didn’t want to fuck her in the middle of the woods. He wanted her warm and comfortable, willing and supply underneath him. She was filthy, bloodied from her ordeal, and Sam couldn’t have that. It was a long-forgotten feeling of belonging that he hadn’t had since Dean, and for the first time, he didn’t feel pain from the thought of his brother.

There were no Omegas left. Was this one created for him?

Y/N got to her feet, stumbling a little with headrush, and Sam stepped closer, gathering her into his arms. It was rare for him to utilize this aspect of his powers, but she needed warmth, and food - she wasn’t like him. The need to nurture was new to him, but he couldn’t ignore it.

Like he couldn’t ignore the pull of her soul, bringing out the light he’d forgotten in his.

“I’m going to take care of you,” he muttered, his lips pressed against her temple as the words soothed her, her body relaxing into his. He could tell she had little to no energy left, which only cemented his decision.

Encasing her in his strong arms, he focused, summoning every ounce of power that he possessed. The world rippled around them, and the Omega in his arms stiffened at the feel of his power flooding her. It was almost too easy to rip the fabric of reality apart, taking them far away from the spot of woodland with the four dead Alphas.

The place he’d chosen was one he frequented, where he kept the mementos of a past he didn’t own anymore. It was a haven, untouched by the apocalypse, and safe from demons and angels alike. Not that there were any angels left.

She’d passed out in his arms, the stress of being transported in a way unknown to her was too much. Sam was quick to hoist her upwards, cradling her close as he carried her through the house to the bedroom. Once there, he laid her on the covers, before sitting next to her.

Her body was covered in injuries, some old and some new. He didn’t doubt she’d probably been a hunter at one point, and not much younger than him. She’d been tasted, he could tell that much, but she’d never been knotted, and Sam had to adjust his pants again as he thought of taking her, possessing her entirely.

But he needed her well for that.

There was still a risk of her bolting, and he located the shackles he’d once used to contain enemies, securing her wrists the to the posters of the old bed. They were spelled cuffs, not that it meant much for a human, but it ensured she wouldn’t escape.

Concentrating, Sam placed one hand above her breastbone, and one across the slight paunch of her belly. He felt darkness swell under his palms, flowing through her to fix her wounds, finding nothing of significant threat to her life, but wanting her whole all the same. When he drew back, Y/N was sleeping peacefully, the injuries erased from existence.

Sam smiled, tucking hair behind her ear, pulling the covers up over her. He’d draw her a bath when she woke, but right now, he needed to make sure he had supplies to take care of her.

It was a new and pleasant warmth he found in his heart as he sought sleep that morning. 

*****

Gentle fingers stroking over his cheek made him open his eyes, and he frowned, unused to waking up with company. A curious gaze was fixed on him, and Y/N smiled softly as he roused, sitting up from where he’d fallen asleep in the chair close to her bed.

“You healed me,” she whispered, gesturing to herself. She was on the edge of the bed, the chains giving her plenty of room to move, and she still didn’t seem fazed by her own nudity.

Sam nodded, leaning forward to unlock the chains. Y/N rubbed her wrists as he did so, not saying anything further as he stood and walked away. He was expecting some resistance to her imprisonment, but she didn’t move, simply watching him as he headed into the bathroom.

Some human needs never went away.

When he emerged, she was standing by the window, looking out over the barren landscape beyond the row of trees surrounding the small country house. “Where are we?” she asked, not turning to address him.

“Kansas,” he replied, his tone even. His eyes roamed over her ass, unconsciously licking his lips as her scent flooded him with renewed arousal. “There’s hot water, you can have a bath if you want to.”

She turned then, her expression neutral. “Thank you.”

He nodded again, swallowing around the lump in his throat. This wasn’t what he was used to. People, demons, didn’t thank him, didn’t do anything but bow or cower in terror. This woman was throwing everything he’d become accustomed to into disarray and Sam wasn’t entirely sure if he liked it or not.

Leaving the room, he headed downstairs, trying to ignore the jumble of thoughts in his head as he located some food for her. Upstairs, the pipes rattled as Y/N took his offer, running herself a bath. 

He couldn’t think about her. She was a weakness, already worming her way into his heart, and Sam had long since sealed that particular part of him off. He was the boy king, the demon prodigy, the one who had brought the world to its knees when it denied him his wishes. He’d long ignored his Alpha instincts, believing there was no one for him, and his solitude had become his armor.

Now she was finding the cracks to break him apart.

Part of him, the darkest part, wanted to kill her. Take what he wanted and leave her rotting somewhere. It was a thinly veiled desire, drawing power from the corrupted depths of his soul, but Sam knew… he wouldn’t do it. He’d been alone too long. Even speaking now seemed foreign, but with a few words, she’d given him a little peace, peace that he hadn’t felt in a long, long time.

Focusing on preparing her something to eat, he didn’t hear her walk into the room behind him, freshly cleaned. Her skin sparkled with the remnants of the soap water, and her hair was soaked, dripping down the outline of her collarbone to disappear beneath the towel where her breasts formed a valley.

“Are you hungry?” he asked, refusing to acknowledge the swelling of his cock at the sight of her. Y/N nodded, eagerly accepting the food he’d prepared, taking a seat at the small kitchen island. It was a simple meal, mostly scavenged supplies, like the cans that never went out of date, but she was obviously starved, and wolfed it down without stopping.

Sam just watched, like a hawk watches prey. She didn’t seem bothered.

“Thank you,” she whispered, pushing the plate away.

“Stop saying thank you,” he ordered, scowling. “I haven’t done anything.”

Her eyes narrowed, as if he’d offended her, and Sam scoffed at the thought. “You saved my life.”

“I wanted to take it,” he spat, standing up. “I should have killed you.”

“Why? Because you’re the boy king?” She was mocking him, propped up on the stool like she didn’t have a care in the world, and it made him angry. He could feel it in the pit of his belly, churning like a tornado to war with the arousal he was feeling. God, she was infuriating and fucking beautiful, and she dared to confront him.

It had been so long since anyone had stood up to him.

Slowly, she dropped her legs to the floor, standing to her full height, still a good deal shorter than him. “I’ve read your entire story, Sam Winchester. Five years ago, you lost your brother. Drove you mad.”

“It didn’t drive me mad,” he replied, gritting his teeth. “I just accepted what I am.”

“You destroyed the world,” she pointed out, folding her arms over her chest, making her breasts push up to spill over the top of her towel a little. Sam’s eyes dropped, and he groaned, shaking his head. “What, can’t handle the truth?”

Her words forced him over the edge, and he grabbed her, slamming her into the nearest wall so hard that the thin plaster cracked. “Don’t act like you know who I am,” he snarled, his face so close to hers that he could smell the toothpaste on her breath. “I’m a dangerous person to be around.”

“I’m not scared of you,” she whispered, and Sam’s hands released her like he’d been burned. This was turning her on - he could smell it. The tension of her body so close to his was intoxicating; her heat was close, prickling at her skin enough to make her shudder a little under his intense gaze.

Sam growled, his anger taking hold as she stood there, brazen in the face of his true nature. He slid his fingers around her arm, dragging her across the room to the old oak table that occupied the space opposite the kitchen. “Not scared?” She squeaked as he pushed her over, ripping the towel from her and leaving her bare. Her naked breasts pressed against the table, and Sam kicked her ankles apart with enough force to make her whine.

Shoving his fingers into the space between her spread thighs, he slicked them through her folds, and her entire body shook with pleasure. Sam grinned, twisting his wrist so that his middle finger was grazing over her clit. Y/N mewled, making a loud “uh” noise, and he pressed down harder, rubbing small circles into the sensitive button. His thumb was covering her twitching hole, and Sam grunted as slick coated his hand. 

“You’re dripping, Omega,” he purred, leaning his head down to lick a stripe across the bottom of her spine. His fingers flexed against her again, his thumb sinking into her heat was ease. “Tell me you don’t want this. Did you want to be fucked last night, by those Alphas?” The sound she made was a half-gasp, half-moan, and Sam drank it down like the rest of them. He stilled his hand, leaning further over her to fist one hand in her hair. Her neck arched gracefully as he pulled her head up by the still-wet locks, turning her so he could see her features stained with pain.

He flicked her clit, satisfied at the flinch on her face, and the fear that he could feel quickening her heart. Her scent was filled with arousal, and to Sam it was spicy, thick enough to hit the back of his throat, feeding the heat in his belly. His cock tented his pants, and he pulled his hand away to push them down, relieving the tightness.

Y/N could see his cock out of the corner of her eye, and her pink tongue darted out to coat her lips with saliva, drawing Sam’s attention. The memory of her hot little mouth choking him down last night had his thick Alpha dick twitching in anticipation of how tight her little Omega cunt would be. Her hips wiggled, and he knew this one was special.

“What if I hadn’t been there?” Sam growled, holding his length against the crack of her ass. “Do think all four of them would have knotted you? Pumped you full of Alpha come to swell that little belly?” She whimpered, pushing up on her toes, trying to get him to rut against her pussy and relieve the ache. “Can Omegas take more than one knot?” he questioned, contemplating the thought. “I suppose, you could have one in your pussy,” he dipped his cock down lower, rubbing the head over the lowest point of her cunt, “one in your mouth.” He jerked her head up a little more, his words leaving a trail on her skin. “And one in this tight little Omega asshole.” Purposefully, he dragged his cock upwards, towards her asshole, applying the smallest amount of pressure to the tight ring of muscle. Y/N’s body went stiff, and Sam grinned. “Just imagine how full of come you could be. All bloated and…” he inhaled overdramatically, chuckling darkly, “used.”

She cried out as he released her head, letting her cheek bang to the wooden surface before she could stop it. Sam’s hands reached underneath her, pinching her skin against the table as he roughly seized her breasts.

“You were fighting them. Aren’t you going to fight me?” His fingers squeezed her nipples tightly, and her ass came up against his belly, forcing his cock to slip between her thighs. Sam arched upward, pulling away from her entirely. “Uh-uh, little Omega. You wanted the boy king,” he grinned, stroking his cock as he watched her shake with need. “You’re gonna have him.”

Y/N’s thighs were covered with slick, her body twitching with the need to be fucked, knotted and mated. Sam could scent it, thick like manuka in the air, almost like he could lick the taste off his lips. 

“Tell me,” he whispered, the underlying commanding tone making Y/N mewl. She remained in the same spot, which please him immensely. “Tell me ‘no’, Y/N.” Her ass jerked as he pressed the tip of his dick against her opening. “Tell me you don’t want my thick Alpha cock buried inside you so deep, I can come straight into your womb. Tell me that you don’t want my seed, swelling your belly. Tell me you don’t want to be fucked by the Boy King, filled with demon spunk.”

Her panting was getting harsher by the second, and Sam rutted his cock into her, needing to sink into her heat, but wanting her to accept it. The two parts of him warred - the blackness wanted to fuck her until she bled, until she cried with the force of his cock pounding into her, his knot swelling inside her perfect little Omega cunt until she couldn’t do anything but take what he had. Against that, the part that used to be human Sam Winchester, wanted her safe, wanted to claim her and worship her body until she begged him for more.

“Tell me,” he snarled, the sound more beastly than he’d expected, and Y/N cried out, feeling his cockhead hitting her clit.

“Yes, yes, I want it. Want you buried inside me, Alpha,” she whined, cutting off with a choked cry as Sam moved the tip of his dick in circles around her clit. 

“You’re mine,” Sam grunted, lining up and slamming home, not allowing her the ease of a slow entry. He was struggling to control himself, his Alpha instincts more powerful with the pliant Omega underneath him. Fingers ran over creamy skin as he lurched over her, running his hand up to her neck, easily pulling her upwards like a newborn kitten. She was like a doll in his hand for a second, until her palms met wood, and she held herself up. The position couldn’t have been very comfortable but the way she arched like a dancer under his instruction was addictive, and Sam smiled.

He was keeping her.

Drawing his hips back, he pulled out to the point of being free but before she could draw breath, he was sliding back in, sheathing himself in her warmth with a throaty groan. Y/N gasped for breath, the position making it hard to breathe, Sam’s cock spearing her over and over with an intensity that pushed her lower belly into the table, bruising her delicate skin.

She wanted more, and he seemed to pick up on that, drawing on preternatural strength to fuck her hard. The scream she gave was delicious, and she panted harder, feeling like his force would break her. He hadn’t been lying about feeling like he was fucking into depths that felt impossible.

“S-Sam -” she croaked, and he ignored her, chasing his own pleasure. Y/N’s eyes rolled back a little, and she yanked her head forward, escaping his hold.

Sam stopped, growling in anger, and pulled away, making her cry out at the sudden abandonment. He took hold of her upper arms, pulling her away from the table and flush against him.

“You were hurting me,” she whispered, looking up at him as he turned her, pressing her bare breasts to his covered chest.

He smirked - it was an evil, twisted and yet wholefully seductive look, and Y/N gasped as he cupped her face, dragging her close to slam his lips against hers. His tongue was demanding, and she couldn’t stop herself from responding.

“I wouldn’t,” he whispered, parting from her, and for a split second, something shone in his eyes that hadn’t been there before. Y/N blinked, and it was gone, the cold black of his iris swelling outwards. “I’ll stop when you stop enjoying it,” he quipped.

Picking her up like she was nothing, he wrapped his hands under her ass, as her legs hooked around his waist. “Sam!” she squeaked, clinging to him, but he ignored her, kicking his pants off.

“Shut up,” he snapped, crushing his mouth to hers, silencing any further protests as he thrust his hips back and slipped back into her soaked cunt, drinking her moans down like hard liquor. 

There was an instinct unfurling in the back of his mind, one that had never had cause to awaken before now. It was need, want, protect…  _ love _ . Sam didn’t want it. He’d built up ways to stop those feelings, to stop that  _ weakness _ , and she… this Omega, was tearing it down.

He snarled, fucking up into her harder, not caring if he was bruising her. Her pleasure spiked, pleasing him further, and he rejected that feeling along with the others. This was just sex, just an Omega for his cock, he was  _ using _ her. He should have fucked her last night in the clearing and killed her, but his  _ feelings _ had dictated his actions.

Y/N mewled, her little hands surrounding his face, forcing him to look at her, and she  _ smiled _ , even as her mouth parted in a little “o” of bliss. Sam’s internal war started and ended in that single expression. The darkness fell silent, and he surrendered to the instinct of the Alpha. 

“Don’t stop,” Y/N pleaded, and he nodded, taking her into a kiss again. Sweat broke over him, mingling with hers where their skin collided, and Sam knew that this Omega was made for him. 

“I won’t,” he assured her, burying his face in her neck. Her skin tasted like fresh fruit, tangy and sweet, coating his tongue in her flavor. “You’re mine,” he repeated, biting down on the soft fleshy part of her throat.

His cock twitched, pulsing against her g-spot, and Y/N kept crying out, singing her personal prayer in his honor, and Sam groaned, feeling his knot swell. Fuck, he was gonna fill her up, potent Alpha come to make her belly full and hard. The thought of it made him move faster, harder, the force of their coupling cracking the plaster of the wall, and a picture he’d never liked clattered to the ground and smashed.

“Alpha.” The wailed title was drawn out, and her soft, velvety pussy walls contracted around him, tightening to the point that Sam thought he’d pass out. Her slick dripped down over his balls, gushing against over his cock, and his body responded. The ring of muscle around the base of his length swelled, keeping her body firm against his.

When he came, he lost himself in the taste of her skin and blood, barely hearing the scream she made as he dug his teeth further into her throat, a rivulet of red curling down her shoulder, swirling into a pattern that nobody would see.

Her body was almost slack against him, and Sam used the wall for support as he released her throat, breathing heavily through the taste and smell of her blood, coating his lips and chin. He pulled his head back, inspecting the wound. It was deep, but not fatal, and wouldn’t even need stitches. Blood was covering her skin as if she were his canvas, and Sam smiled at the thought that she’d be his forever.

Y/N stirred, focusing her eyes on him, swallowing hard and making the mark he’d left on her ooze blood. “Ow.” He’d expected that, but the smile she gave him was a little out of the ordinary. “Wow.”

Sam gave her a lopsided half-smile. “It’s like you were made for me,” he murmured, capturing her mouth in a kiss, smearing blood around her lips.”My Omega,” he purred, nuzzling at her. “My Queen.”

She curled her arms around his neck, feeling his knot still throbbing inside her, his come filling her with warmth. “I was told to find you,” she admitted. “But they warned me that bad things could happen.”

“Who warned you?” Sam asked, frowning, feeling a spark of concern that she’d betrayed him.

“Someone still listens to your prayers, Sam Winchester,” she said, pressing her mouth against his collarbone, sighing happily. He felt her teeth graze the skin, getting harder and harder until she broke the skin enough to mark him permanently as her Alpha.

“I don’t pray,” he replied, but he wasn’t angry.

The smile on her face as she pulled away, her blood still on her cheeks, and his now coating her lips, was beautiful, and Sam knew she wasn’t lying. This was his Omega. She was his, and he was hers. “You don’t have to be alone anymore. They told me. About your sadness. About your loss.”

“Who?” he asked, curiosity catching him cold.

“I don’t know. Voices. I dreamed of you, and I knew who you were,” she replied. “I was told by survivors you were the devil; hunters told me who you had been, what had put you there.” She sighed again, holding onto him tightly as she rested her head against his shoulder, looking up at him. “But in my dreams, you were  _ mine _ , and then the voices told me to walk.”

Sam looked down at her, before closing his eyes, willing his knot down. When he could finally pull free, he set Y/N on the floor, moving away from her. Everything in his body went cold as he did, and he leaned against the counter. “I could have killed you,” he whispered, his voice coated with sadness. 

“You didn’t. I had faith,” was her simple explanation.

“Faith?” he spat, chuckling mirthlessly. “God can’t help you now.”

She cocked her head to the side, almost like what he had said confused her. “I don’t have faith in God, Sam. I have faith in you. My Alpha.” Her neck was still glistening with blood as Sam stood straight, reaching out to her. Y/N came willingly, allowing herself to be wrapped in his embrace. “The world showed me a path, and it is at your side.”

“I’m a murderer,” Sam said, feeling like the little lost boy he’d been so long ago. “I’ve done things -”

“I don’t care,” Y/N whispered. “You lost everything. And the world would have ended one way or another. You didn’t set Lucifer free.”

“I didn’t need to. There’s blood on my hands to rival his.” 

She pulled back, looking up at him. “So, wash them clean. You’re powerful. You can do anything. Help the world start again.” Pushing up onto tiptoes, she kissed him softly on the lips. “Or, bathe in the rivers of destruction.” Her tone changed, and she smirked. “Whatever you decide, I’m yours.”

Sam had the world at his feet. Demons supplicated themselves beneath him, and humans cowered in his shadow. But he no longer wandered alone.


End file.
